


When You Are Done

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Chick-Flick Moments, Comfort, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up; Sam is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Are Done

The sheets are blue.

Dean turns over. 

Fabric softener, coffee, mouthwash. The clock on the nightstand says three. Morning or afternoon? Have they slept all day or is he waking up in the middle of the night again?

Sometimes he can't help but look.

Looking was all he could do for the longest time. When? Since his flight down the stairs, out onto the lawn. 

Yawn. Stretch. Scratch. 

Their sheets are blue. Switched from the gray, lighter ones, because winter is coming and fuck the King. They still need to catch up on that. 

Dean closes his eyes.

Sometimes he isn't sure if he's alive or dead.

Hard to tell.

He opens his eyes.

How will he know? How will he tell the difference?

The difference between heaven and Sam?

He could have died overnight. Or last week. Or ten years ago. Maybe this has always been heaven, this place, this piece of land, this single thing they both call home.

Dean opens his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Dean."

That's just what he'll do.

He yawns again, shifts, and slips his right arm under Sam's pillow. He lays his head down. Their hips bump and their feet tangle. Settle in. Settle in again.

The sheets are blue.

"Here I am," Sam whispers without a sound. "Right next to you."

Ain't that the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all see that 200th episode?! Eeeeee! I'm a big fan. XD wrote this right after watching. 
> 
> This series does have an end to it. This is a hint. But we are far from that ending. :)
> 
> What a great show.


End file.
